


Disturbia (It's Too Close For Comfort)

by IWriteSinsNotStraightLines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Insomnia, M/M, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Pack Feels, Pet Names, Sharing a Bed, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines
Summary: Stiles looked up from where he had been dozing off against the couch, to find the alpha staring right at him- a crease between his eyebrows, and his green eyes filled with concern.“How long has it been since you actually slept?” Derek asked.“Define slept?”Derek huffed, “As in have gotten six or more hours of rest.”Stiles- for a moment- contemplated lying, but thought better of it, “I think it was Saturday?”





	Disturbia (It's Too Close For Comfort)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Here's some admittedly self-indulgent hurt/comfort and fluff. There's a bit of slight violence- it's a pretty short part of the story, and only in a dream, but if that's not your cup of tea, you might want to look at reading another fic. This story is not beta'd, but I did look through it to try to find any errors, so apologies in advance if I missed anything. Enjoy!

Stiles woke up screaming.

It was the third time it had happened that week, and it was Tuesday. The dream that had woken him up on this- he turned to look at his clock, which read 2:37 AM in bright red lettering- very, very early morning had been particularly brutal.

His dad was out on a graveyard shift, because _imagine that_ another string of seemingly impossible and unexplainable murders had turned up in Beacon Hills and caught the attention of the sheriff’s department, so he hadn’t woken anyone up with his terrified shrieking.

He sucked deep breaths in and pushed them back out again, trying to fend off his all-consuming panic. Once his breathing had leveled out, he rubbed the burning from his eyes, and decided just to wait it out until the morning.

There was no way he was going back to sleep after that nightmare.

He groaned, and dragged himself onto his feet and over to his desk. Might as well get some research done on whatever the supernatural creature of the week was. Derek didn’t keep him around as his emissary-in-training for nothing.

Stiles stifled a yawn into the palm of his hand, and threw himself into old, ash-stained books and a multitude of vaguely shady websites until the sun made its way over the horizon.

***

Stiles knew he was acting like a zombie, but he hadn’t the energy to care.

Erica poked his elbow in Precalc, raising an eyebrow at his obviously sleep-deprived state, “Why do you look like you got hit by a truck?”

“I’ve gotten four hours of sleep in the last three days, my head is pounding, I really don’t want to deal with Harris next hour, and I’m still light-years away from figuring out what’s killing people,” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

She made a sympathetic noise, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently and leeching some of the pain from his headache. He gave her an answering smile, and relaxed at the feeling of _pack_. Stiles had made many, many, _many_ stupid decisions in his short lifetime, but joining the Hale pack after his spark manifested was not one of them.

“I meant to tell you, Derek scheduled an emergency pack meeting tonight at the Hale house. But, if you wanna go home, maybe catch up on sleep…” Erica trailed off.

He shook his head quickly, “I’ll be there. So long as Coach doesn’t kill me during Econ first.”

The rest of the pack took turns accompanying him during the day-- Isaac elbowed him when he started to doze off in English, Boyd wordlessly guided him- half-asleep- through the halls, Jackson and Lydia made sure he didn’t face plant into his food during lunch, and Scott and Allison agreed to drive his Jeep to the meeting when Derek offered to come pick him up. Erica herself had called the pack’s alpha and snitched him out.

“_Pack takes care of pack_,” he remembered Derek telling him as he was deliberating on joining.

He was starting to get that now.

After the last bell rang for the day, Allison walked him out to meet Scott at his Jeep. Scott winced at his appearance, “Dude, you look bad. Like _really_ bad.”

“Thanks, Scotty. I can always count on you to give my self-esteem a boost.”

Scott grinned sheepishly in reply, and Allison giggled at the pair. A black Camaro pulled up and parked in the space next to them. Derek got out, and maybe it was just the sleep deprivation, but he was looking even better than usual. And was Stiles immune?

No, no he was not.

He hastily shoved down his emotions to be reminisced later, before his scent could alter.

“Plans have changed,” Derek said as he walked up, and slid Stiles backpack from his shoulder and onto his own. “Meeting’s at the loft now. I texted the others on my way here.”

Scott nodded, and grabbed Stiles’ keys from his hand. “See you in a few,” Allison smiled, and walked off to her own car.

Stiles made his way over to the other side of the Camaro, and got in. Derek frowned at him, but put his bag in the back and got in himself without a word.

“So, why the change in scenery?” Stiles asked the alpha.

Derek kept his eyes on the road, “I was going to do drills, but I don’t want you all out by that part of the preserve until we figure out what’s out there.” Stiles hummed his understanding, and they continued the drive in comfortable silence. Stiles desperately tried to ignore the way that Derek’s eyes looked all light green today, as opposed to any darker shades they tended to exhibit.

When they got to the loft, Derek finally turned to him and spoke, “Are you… okay?”

Stiles gave him what he hoped was a winning smile, “Never better, Sourwolf. A bit of lost sleep won’t be enough to take me down.”

He went to open his door, but Derek slid his hand over his shoulder to grip the back of his neck. He squeezed once, and flashed red eyes at Stiles: a warning to stop evading.

“Stiles.”

“Derek.”

The alpha huffed, “We’re talking about this later.”

Stiles bit his lip, “Okay.” So much for _that_ plan. After one more intent, soul-baring gaze from Derek that had him reeling, they exited the car.

The meeting went fine; they all huddled together in the pack area of the loft, taking up couches and chairs and spots on the floor. Stiles sat in his normal space, which was on the floor, leaning up against the couch and Derek’s legs. Erica took her place behind him on the sofa, and gave his head a pat as she sat down.

He laid his head against her folded legs and peered up at her, sticking his tongue out. Worst Catwoman _ever_.

Derek leaned forward in his seat, clasping his hands together in front of him.

“We’re not any closer to figuring out what’s trying to kill us this time. So, I don’t want anyone to be caught alone if they don’t have to be. Use a buddy system if you can, and if you can’t, watch your back.” His voice was firm and sure, and he looked every bit the strong, certain alpha that they needed. That he had worked so desperately to become.

Stiles was proud of him, but that was for later.

The rest of the gathering was spent organizing border patrols, car pools, and the next pack night. Eventually, the others started to leave, and Stiles and Derek were left alone.

Stiles looked up from where he had been dozing off against the couch, to find the alpha staring right at him- a crease between his eyebrows, and his green eyes filled with concern.

“How long has it been since you actually slept?” Derek asked.

“Define slept?”

Derek huffed, “As in have gotten six or more hours of rest.”

Stiles- for a moment- contemplated lying, but thought better of it, “I think it was Saturday?”

Derek winced, “Oh, pup…” Stiles took a moment to appreciate how far Derek had come from being a vastly unapproachable, possibly homicidal, emotional brick-wall to what he was now.

“I’m fine, I promise.” Stiles gave him a smile, but knew it was flimsy and thin.

Derek went quiet for a moment, before seeming to make a decision. “Text your dad; you’re staying for tonight.”

“I’m _what_?” Stiles spluttered, surprised. Derek rolled his eyes fondly at him, before softening, “For a lot of wolves, they can relax better when they’re around pack, when they’re with pack. I know you’re not a wolf, but you are training to be our emissary. It might help you sleep if you’re here, with m- with pack.”

Stiles tilted his head to the side, considering.

“Okay,” he said.

Derek looked surprised, “What, no arguments that you’re fine and you don’t need it?”

Stiles gave him a smile, “Look, you know as well as I do that I am like crazy stupid stubborn. And ordinarily, I wouldn’t want to impose. But, honestly? I’m too tired right now. If you think it’ll help, let’s do it.” Derek frowned a little at that, but then nodded, brows furrowed.

Stiles texted his dad while Derek went and made up the couch for him.

‘_Staying at the loft tonight. We’re doing a study session for the Econ exam. There’s extra lasagna in the fridge, so don’t you even think about picking up junk food_,’ he typed out, making a face when his fingers started to twitch half-way through his message. He hated lying to his dad, but he couldn’t tell him what was actually going on.

He wouldn’t believe him, even if he could. _He_ probably wouldn’t believe himself if he wasn’t the one living it.

‘**Okay. I’m not going to be able to get back to the house until tomorrow morning anyways because of the case. Stay out of the woods**.’

Stiles smiled at his father’s text. Derek offered him a pair of sweatpants and a worn t-shirt with ‘NYC’ stamped across the front in bold letters, along with a toothbrush. Stiles locked himself in the bathroom, rubbing at his eyes blearily. He changed, brushed his teeth and was surprised to realize the wired feeling that had been accompanying his sleeplessness was fading, and being replaced by a comforting warmth in his chest.

Which he promptly ignored, in favor of shoving his feelings out of his direct consciousness. He outright _refused_ to let the way he felt about Derek ruin the friendship he had with him. No matter how long it had been going on, or how much of it he felt.

Even when it felt like there was a gaping hole in his chest kept getting bigger the longer he ignored it.

When he walked back out into the main area of the loft, he shoved his clothes into the backpack he took with him to the meetings, probably more aggressively than the innocent bundle of clothing deserved. The alpha raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Derek pointed to the staircase that led up to the second floor of the loft, “I’ll be up there if you need anything. Try to get some sleep, Stiles.”

Stiles nodded, biting his lip, “Okay. Thanks- thanks for all of this. You didn’t have to.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at him, “Why wouldn’t I have to?”

“I mean- I’m not like the rest of them. I mean, I know I’m pack, but it’s different, right? Like I’m less of your responsibility. So, you didn’t have to.”

Derek rolled his eyes at him, “I keep trying to tell you and you’re not listening. Pack is _pack_. All of you are my responsibility, _equally_. It doesn’t make a difference that you’re not a wolf.”

“Okay.”

Derek gave him a small smile, “Get some sleep.”

The alpha retreated up the stairs. Stiles settled onto the couch, checking his phone one last time before setting it on the floor beside him. He snuggled under the blankets, inhaling the scent of laundry detergent and something woodsy and heavy that was simply _Derek_.

Here, in the dark of the loft, with only the light of the crescent moon coming in through the window to illuminate the space, he could acknowledge how _safe_ and _protected_ and _in love_ it made him feel. But, only for a second.

Stiles hummed softly to himself as his eyelids grew heavy, and he fell asleep. Easy as breathing.

***

Normally, his nightmares were awful. They were horrible, and brought out the most twisted fears and ideas that normally hid deep inside of him.

But this one was worse.

Dream-Stiles chuckled darkly as he twisted the katana deeper into Derek’s torso, watching as blood spurted graphically from the wound. Derek howled in pain, pleading with Stiles to stop and asking him why he was hurting him when he loved him.

Again and again and again.

‘This_ is who we are, Stiles. You can’t protect him from that. You can’t protect_ anyone.’

He screamed himself awake, howling from the pain that didn’t really exist anywhere but his unconscious.

“_Derek, I’m sorry_!” he yelled, chest heaving. He struggled against the force that held him, still screaming.

“-Stiles! Stiles, it’s okay, I’m right here. You need to breathe, Stiles, come on. Breath for me,” Derek said into his ear, holding the flailing spark against his chest.

Stiles finally managed to get a breath, and his wails dimmed down to quiet, harsh, little sobs that bubbled from his lips.

“That’s it. Good, Stiles. You’re okay. You’re right here. You’re with me. Breathe.” He instructed Stiles on how to match his breathing to his own, taking long and steady breaths.

He nodded dumbly, exhaling shakily, “S-sorry.” He pulled away from Derek, turning to face him on the couch. Derek kept a grip on his shoulders, like he was afraid he would run away.

Derek frowned, and rubbed little circles into Stiles’ shoulders where he held him, “Why are you sorry, pup? You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“I-I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Stiles stuttered out.

Derek pulled him closer, “It’s okay… Is this why you haven’t been sleeping?”

Stiles nodded.

Derek blew out a breath through his nose, pulling Stiles into a hug-- one arm winding around his back, just above his hips, and the other one reaching up to cup the back of his head. Stiles inhaled the alpha’s scent, still breathing shakily.

“It’s okay, Stiles, I’ve got you. It’s okay.”

“I was- I was hurting you.” Stiles mumbled.

“In your dream?” He nodded, and felt the alpha’s arms tighten. “And it scares you?”

Stiles whined, “It’s _terrifying_. What if I do? What if it happens again? I hurt you last time and I can’t- I cant-“

Derek cut him off, “It’s not _going_ to happen again. You’re okay now. We fixed it, remember?”

Stiles pressed his lips together.

“Stiles.”

“It just hurts so bad,” he whispered. “Even the _thought_ of hurting you…”

“_Shh_, baby, I’ve got you. It’s okay.” Derek nuzzled against Stiles’ throat.

They both froze at that. Derek went to pull away, mouth already open- likely to apologize- but Stiles snuggled close, melting at the pet name, and the contact.

Derek exhaled slowly, and relaxed too, petting up and down Stiles’ spine and playing with the short hairs at the back of his neck.

“I don’t wanna go back to sleep,” Stiles murmured, quietly.

“What about coming and laying with me? It might help.” Derek said.

Stiles looked up at him, big, brown doe eyes wide. “You’d let me sleep in your bed? With you? Isn’t that like a big, wolf no-no?”

Derek smiled gently, petting Stiles’ hair. “No, because I trust you. Come on.”

He took Stiles by the hand, and then gathered the blankets with his other arm. The wolf led the human further into his den, all the way into his room and to his bed.

Derek added the blankets and pillows from the couch into the nest, and arranged everything to his liking.

Stiles stood awkwardly beside him, silent and unsure and really, _really_ hoping this wasn’t a dream. A horror built up in him at that thought- that this all might be a dream- and Derek must’ve smelled it, because he turned around and grasped Stiles’ hands in his own before he could start counting his fingers.

“Does this not feel real to you?” He asked, brows furrowed.

Stiles shrugged, “I just don’t want to wake up and this all be a dream.”

Derek frowned, and pulled him in, embracing him. Stiles didn’t miss Derek’s scenting, as he nuzzled his jaw and throat. He wordlessly dragged Stiles down beside him, cuddling up behind him. He wrapped an arm around his waist, and shoved the other one under his pillow. Stiles smiled into the darkness, as Derek chuffed and moved around behind him.

“Go to sleep, Der.” The wolf huffed, and buried his face into the back of Stiles’ neck.

Stiles didn’t know when Derek finally dropped off, only that sleep claimed him very soon after.

He slept without dreaming. 

***

Stiles woke up to the smell of food. Derek dropped a kiss on his forehead, and swept his hair away from his face.

“Breakfast, baby. Come eat.”

“Don’t wanna,” he slurred. “M’warm.”

Derek chuckled lightly. “I made you pancakes, come on.”

Stiles cracked an eye open at him, “Pancakes?”

Derek nodded, smiling.

Stiles dragged himself out of bed, stumbling. Derek’s ensuing grin was worth it.

As they ate, Stiles hummed happily. Derek watched him, a gentle look in his eyes that had Stiles flushing.

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

Derek shook his head, and kissed the palm of Stiles’ hand. “You’re just you is all.” Derek leaned forward into Stiles’ space, and the boy met him half-way there, pressing their lips together.

They kissed slowly, and it made Stiles’ chest fill with warmth.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Stiles blurted out against Derek’s lips. Derek stopped and pulled away, and a bolt of panic raced through Stiles.

But, he didn’t look upset, and his green eyes were shining when he looked at him. “I think I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> We love some gratuitous Sterek fluff! Or, at least, I do. I hope that melted your guys' hearts reading it as much as it melted mine writing it. Thanks for reading!  
-Sins 
> 
> Find my Tumblr at:  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwritesinsnotstraightlines


End file.
